BlyDonian Fleet
The is the branch of the BlyDonian Armed Forces that deals with space vessels and their complements. History of the Fleet The Fleet originally consisted of the Bly Machine, which has since been retired. As Bly settled and established the BlyDonian Civilization as a superpower, there was the need for a better fleet. Thus, the Atlantis Class Capital Ship was born, as well as the Thunder Class Capital Ship. Shortly thereafter, there was a need for faster frigate ships. The Lightning Class Frigate was produced. Following the Yinto Crisis, the Constellation Class Capital Ship and the Sunrise Class Capital Ship went into production. With the acquisition of these vessels there was a relative "stability" in the fleet, until the start of the Liberalism war. It was at this time that Bly realized the outdated Atlantis and Thunder class could no longer function, and he replaced them with the Victory Class Capital Ship. Almost a year later, the Tornado Class Frigate emerged from the ship yards a few months behind schedule to replace the Lightning Class. Currently, the Typhoon Class Attack Cruiser is in development. Ranking *Grand Admiral---Only one in the fleet (Grand Admiral Opani). He reports directly to Grand General Vank. *Fleet Admiral---There's only one in the fleet, Fleet Admiral Iionia. She reports directly to Opani. *Admiral---They command the first releases of ships, before the newer releases are passed on to lower ranking officers. Admirals can also be in administration positions, technological positions, and other positions, such as advisorial or space station spots. *Vice Admiral---The Vice Admiral's are in charge of the newer models of ships. They report directly to the Admiral. Usually, the rank of Vice Admiral is skipped over when going from Captain to Admiral, however when an Admiral does wrong he is usually demoted and reduced in rank to Vice Admiral, depending on his blunder. *Rear Admiral---Rear Admiral's do not command starships, or anything. Currently, there is only one Rear Admiral in existence, and that is Nly Traen. It is widly speculated that Bly assiagned him this position to get him off of actual important duty. *Captain---Captain's command starships. Their position is one of importance. There is a Captain on every starship, even if its under the command of an Admiral. They will either serve as the First Officer, or a different position. *Lieutenant Commander---The Lieutenant Commander is usually someone of importance on the ship, such as the Science Officer, First Officer, Chief Medical Officer, and Chief Engineer. They report to the Captain. They can also be referred to as simply "commander". *Lieutenant---The Lieutenants are usually the department heads, such as the head of astronomy, helmsman, communications officer, navigator, and others. *Ensign---The ensigns are the rest of the crew, they are simply enlisted men and work in either engineering, security, or a different station. Vessel Types Vessels In Service The following are vessels that are in service and are scheduled to remain in the future. Excalibur Class The starship is one of a kind and is currently the flagship of the entire fleet. It replaced the Bly Machine as Bly's personal vessel. Normally it's commanded by Admiral Komec, or on rare occasions, Fleet Admiral Iionia. Constellation Class A circular ship created following the Yinto Crisis. It was the first matter-antimatter reaction vessel in the fleet. The Constellation Class was approved while Bly was in a circular phase after having an infatuation with other circular vessels. Sunrise Class The Sunrise Class is another vessel created during relative peacetime. It featured, at the time, the latest in engine, weapon, and communication designs. It's still currently one of the most advanced vessels in the BlyDonian Fleet and in the overall known Appearence. Pride of BlyDonia Class The Pride of BlyDonia was the second vessel to ever be created in the BlyDonian Fleet and was created when Bly still controlled the original planet BlyDonia, before it was destroyed by the Vatra. It didn't always look the way it currently does, and has undergone many refits. Victory Class The Victory Class was created to replace the old Atlantis and Thunder class. The schematics were completed December 2012 and the vessel prototype was rolled out of Shur space-docks in early February. After initial successes with the prototype, the first six of the Victory Class were created on April 19th, and launched. Tornado Class The frigate that replaced the Lightning Class Frigate launched in 2014/04, following several years of development. The frigates were designed with an increased emphasis on speed and mobility while keeping the same level of firepower as the old Lightning Class. Also notable is the lack of a large hanger bay on board, with only a small shuttle bay being inserted. Future Planned Vessels The following are future planned vessels for the fleet. Typhoon Class Attack Cruiser A new type of cruiser currently in development and slated for prototype in early 2015. Retired Vessels The following are vessels that are retired: Bly Machine The Bly Machine was the vessel that started the entire BlyDonian civilization, launching it to a serious force to be reckoned with. It was 20km long and had a bow superlaser which was used sparingly, but could destroy whole planets if used on full blast. As a result, much of the vessel was devoted to the superlaser and its inner workings, however there was still a flight deck and other areas. The famous Bly Machine lounge, which was directly above the bridge, is an area which was known for treaty signing and diplomatic meetings. It was retired shortly after the Excalibur was launched into service. It currently sits as a museum ship nearby Prime City, and is visited by hundreds of thousands of people each year. Atlantis Class Capital Ship The Atlantis Class was the first "real" starship to be produced by BlyDonia when it settled down. Following years of travel and nomadic procedure by Bly and the Bly Machine, they eventually settled on the water planet of BlyDonia Prime. Bly's fascination with the ocean was never explained, however it's likely where the term "Atlantis" came from. Ultimately, the ship was to be retired to make way for the new Victory Class. Thunder Class Capital Ship The Thunder Class was the next vessel in the fleet, designed around the same time as the Atlantis Class and produced and released a few months after. It was of course involved in the Alsoras war and ultimately all the ships were named after a famous battle in BlyDonian history, namely ones that the Bly Machine fought in. Lightning Class Frigate The last vessel currently scheduled for retirement in the near future, the lightning class was developed to have a class of frigates in the BlyDonian Fleet. A necessary vessel, it was usually seen accompanying a Thunder class, making the Thunder and Lightning a very dangerous combination. Currently, the Tornado Class Frigate is scheduled to replace it, however the Tornado Class has not made much progress in production. BDSCOM BlyDonia Space Command, or BDSCOM for short, is the central hub of the Fleet Command. It is commanded by Admiral Nonsequitor. Currently, BDSCOM has a spacedock over BlyDonia Prime, and it is where Admiral Nonsequitor can usually be found. BDSCOM is stationed of course on BlyDonia Prime, where the main Military Academy can be found, as well as design centers and research facilities. BDSCOM has substations over every planet controlled by BlyDonia, and also has several larger stations, but not as large as the main base spacedock, spread out around BlyDonian Territorial Space. Ship Naming The Atlantis Class Capital Ships were named after peaceful adjectives, as the Atlantis represented the ocean. The Thunder Class Capital Ships were named after famous battles that had occured. The Lightning Class Frigates were named after harsh adjectives, partially because the guy naming ships was in a bad mood, and partially because lightning is harsh and dangerous. The Tornado Class Frigates were named after fast adjectives and nouns. The Sunrise Class were mostly named after sun adjectives and synonyms. The Constellation Class Cruisers were named randomly, mostly after space terms. Victory Class vessels were named after victory synonyms. The Tornado Class was wind themed in naming. The Pride of BlyDonia and Pride of Prime City are obvious, as is the Research Class cruiser named "The Inquisitive". Also self explanatory is the BDN Peaceful, which is the ambassadorial cruiser. Current Deployment of Ships On occasion, a vessel will break off of the main fleet. Normally, however, they stay together. Each fleet is not evenly numbered. The vessels not in the fleet are in reserve in BDSCOM Spacedock over BlyDonia Prime. The First Fleet, stationed over BlyDonia Prime, usually remains there, however the BDN Excalibur will occasionally leave the fleet for its own missions. Deployment List of Ships Excalibur Class Starship--1 *BDN Excalibur ---Admiral Komec (Design and Fleet Flagship) (1st Fleet) Atlantis Class Capital Ship---1 *BDN Atlantis ---Fleet Admiral Iionia (Design Flagship) (2nd Fleet) Sunrise Class Capital Ship---8 *BDN Sunrise --- Admiral Jaxon (Design Flagship) (1st Fleet) *BDN New Day --- Vice Admiral Appelet (6th Fleet) *BDN Sol --- Vice Admiral Magnes (4th Fleet) *BDN Beam --- Captain Sundo (6th Fleet) *BDN Light --- Captain Marzo (1st Fleet) *BDN Omega --- Captain Dizon (7th Fleet) *BDN Bright --- Captain Zolie (5th Fleet) *BDN Supreme ---Captain Tozan (7th Fleet) Pride of BlyDonia Class Ships ---3 *BDN Pride of BlyDonia --- Admiral Alando (Design Flagship) (3rd Fleet) *BDN Pride of Prime City --- Vice Admiral Duo (4th Fleet) *BDN Pride of Luega II --- Vice Admiral Yolandia (5th Fleet) Constellation Class Capital Ship---10 *BDN Event Horizon --- Admiral Flargan (Design Flagship) (1st Fleet) *BDN Constellation --- Admiral Flanto (5th Fleet) *BDN Excelsior --- Admiral Basanti (5th Fleet) *BDN Defiant --- Vice Admiral Yushidan (4th Fleet) *BDN Constitution --- Vice Admiral Wilkes (4th Fleet) *BDN Exeter --- Vice Admiral Micak (7th Fleet) *BDN Jensen --- Captain Kadndai (7th Fleet) *BDN Relativity --- Captain Mandiki (6th Fleet) *BDN Galacticus --- Captain Tada (7th Fleet) *BDN Federation --- Captain Hando (3rd Fleet) Victory Class Capital Ship---10 *BDN Victory --- Admiral Saurus (Design Flagship) (2nd Fleet) *BDN Achievement --- Admiral Stathis (1st Fleet) *BDN Advantage --- Admiral Nico (3rd Fleet) *BDN Supremacy --- Admiral Stark (8th Fleet) *BDN Ascendancy --- Vice Admiral Bellic (4th Fleet) *BDN Triumph --- Captain Caan (2nd Fleet) *BDN Rally --- Captain Patxi (5th Fleet) *BDN Accomplishment --- Captain Luaxanna (3rd Fleet) *BDN Superiority --- Captain Pietro (6th Fleet) *BDN Revival --- Captain Raoul (2nd Fleet) Tornado Class Frigate---10 *BDN Tornado --- Admiral Paol (Design Flagship) (1st Fleet) *BDN Cyclone --- Admiral Saurus (2nd Fleet) *BDN Mistral --- Admiral Pax (2nd Fleet) *BDN Whirlwind --- Admiral Natazi (3rd Fleet) *BDN Zephyr --- Vice Admiral Ryn (6th Fleet) *BDN Tempest --- Captain Ishida (8th Fleet) *BDN Flurry --- Captain Yan (7th Fleet) *BDN Gust --- Captain Caaan (4th Fleet) *BDN Whisk --- Captain Kakada (5th Fleet) *BDN Breeze --- Captain Opuni (8th Fleet) Immobile Space Structures *BDSCOM Spacedock ---Admiral Nonsequitor Retired or Destroyed Ships Atlantis Class Capital Ship *BDN Swift ---Admiral Saurus (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) *BDN Elegant ---Admiral Igada (Destroyed 04/29/2011) *BDN Eager ---Admiral Usn (Destroyed 03/19/2012) *BDN Beneficial ---Admiral Yuo (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) *BDN Elite ---Admiral Tan (Destroyed 04/29/2011) *BDN Aphrodesa---Admiral Ryn (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) *BDN Fire ---Admiral R'anda (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) *BDN Agonizing ---Admiral Yushuda (scuttled 07/21/2012) *BDN Blind Fury ---Vice Admiral Undoa (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) *BDN Catan ---Vice Admiral Opuni (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) *BDN Prime ---Vice Admiral Rtatda (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) *BDN Fearless ---Captain Paulous (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) *BDN Clangor ---Captain Caaan (Destroyed 04/29/2011) *BDN Hypnotic ---Captain Apanadi (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) *BDN Conquest ---Captain Tana (Destroyed 07/19/2012) *BDN Conspirator ---Captain Anda (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) *BDN Corsica ---Colonel Ishida (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) *BDN Cosmos (Decommissioned and Placed in Museum, 4/19/2013) *BDN Exploration (Decommissioned and Placed in Museum, 4/19/2013) Thunder Class Capital Ship] *BDN Nolon Prime ---Captain Vansa (Destroyed 04/29/2011) (Former Design Flagship) *BDN Luega II (Design Flagship) (Decommissioned and Placed in Museum, 4/19/2013) *BDN Andor Prime ---Captain Aeas (Destroyed 04/29/2011) *BDN Iona Minor ---Colonel Tao (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) *BDN Handor IV ---Colonel Eason (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) *BDN Yuan X ---Colone Opas (Damaged 10/12/2012, retired and scrapped) *BDN Tanndi Major ---Colonel Yoon (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) *BDN Eauno Minor ---Colonel Easr (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) *BDN Esaga ---Colonel Maj'an (Destroyed 04/29/2011) *BDN Yano ---Lieutenant Yuanod (Scuttled, 4/19/2013) Lightning Class Frigate *BDN Vicious ---Admiral Kada (Destroyed 07/24/2012) *BDN Attacker ---Captain Kokorda (Destroyed 04/29/2011) *BDN Malicious ---Captain Uyandia (Destroyed 03/19/2012) *BDN Furious ---Admiral Kuilian (Design Flagship) (Scuttled, 4/10/2014) *BDN BlyDonian Pride ---Admiral Anda (Scuttled, 4/10/2014) *BDN Lethal ---Vice Admiral Fandor (Scuttled, 4/10/2014) *BDN Momentous --- Captain Usha (Scuttled, 4/10/2014) *BDN Painful --- Captain Poal (Scuttled, 4/10/2014) *BDN Quarrelsome --- Captain Tou (Scuttled, 4/10/2014) *BDN Ruthless --- Captain Yao (Scuttled, 4/10/2014) Bly Machine Class *BDN Bly Machine (Retired, Currently in a Museum in Prime City) Statistics on each ship *Atlantis Class: 5-6km depending on design *Thunder Class: 3km *Lightning Class: 1km *Sunrise Class: 7km *Research Class: 500m *Pride of BlyDonia Class: 10km *Bly Machine Class: 20km *Tornado Class: 1km *Ambassadorial Class: 200m *Constellation Class: 6km *Victory Class: 4km *Excalibur Class: 9km Science and Logistics Engine Power Since the creation of the Constellation Class, all vessels following it have been equipped with a matter-antimatter reaction chamber, which implodes the two. It occurs in a intermix chamber. When combined, it powers the engines and powers the vessel to go into much greater speeds. Normal sublight is achieved via power couplings that directly go to a different set of engines that aren't the hyperspace engines. Ultimately, the Pride of BlyDonia was refitted while the Lightning Class Frigate, Atlantis Class Capital Ship, and Thunder Class Capital Ship were not refitted and instead were set for decommission when their counterparts were scheduled to come out. The Victory Class Capital Ship was set to replace the Atlantis Class and Thunder Class, while a design for the Lightning Class wasn't yet on the table. Thus, all Lightning Class vessels were scheduled for simple patrol missions. Medical Bays Onboard the various ships is a well staffed sickbay. Every ship has a Chief Surgeon, several doctors, nurses, orderlies, and other personnel. The sickbay has the highest priority when it comes to power and is usually one of the last areas to lose it. Power will be drawn from other parts of the ship, and in dire circumstances, even from the engines or weapons, to power the sickbay. Should the situation get too critical, sickbay will be shut down and power will be either diverted to the engines for an escape or to the weapons to continue to fight. . Computers All computers are powered through a central hub in the ship. Should that hub go offline for any reason, the computers are equipped with backup consoles built in that will allow them to operate the ship for a limited time until either the hub is back online or the computers are rerouted to a different hub onboard the vessel. The hubs are very well guarded and to prevent overheating inside the room, temperature is kept at about negative ten degrees Celsius Category:BlyDonia Category:List of B articles Category:Fleets Category:Organization Category:Military